The Search- Story Two: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: Dom is missing but is quickly found. The crew tries to figure out what's going on while Hawke and Caitlin hit a bump in the relationship they seem to be starting. (This story takes place directly after "Faded Memories".)
1. Chapter 1

The Search

_This story takes place immediately after my first story "Faded Memories" and continues some of the storyline. _

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes and quickly shielded them from the sunlight coming in from the adjacent window. She sat up and looked around, spotting Hawke in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up," he said. "I thought you were going to sleep half the morning away."

"Then how come I'm still tired?" she responded. She pulled off the blanket that Hawke had placed on her the night before and sat up on the couch. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You've been through a lot, Cait. It's going to take time for your shoulder to heal." Hawke continued. "I was going to move you upstairs last night but you were sleeping so soundly I decided to leave you alone. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Caitlin slowly pulled herself up from the couch and headed towards the stairs. Her mind was suddenly racing. "What happened last night?" she thought. "Did he really kiss me and tell me that he wanted me to stay? What does all this really mean? Was it just a dream?"

Hawke couldn't help but notice the look on her face. He rushed over to her and grabbed Caitlin's uninjured arm as she was about to ascend the stairs. He pulled her to him and kissed her just as he had done the night before. Afterwards, he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Quit worrying Cait. I know we have a lot to talk about. Like I said last night, I don't want you to leave and I will do anything it takes to convince you to stay. I need you in my life."

Caitlin smiled. "Okay, she said. Since when did you become a mind reader?"

Hawked chuckled, "I wish that were the case. I would have loved to have known what you were thinking when I first kissed you last night.'

The question caused Caitlin to blush. "Uh, I think I'll plead the fifth on that one."

Noticing that her face had turned slightly pink, Hawke grinned. "Maybe I don't have to be a mind reader after all. I think I got my answer."

"Very funny," she replied. "I'll be back down in a few minutes. Get back to cooking Mr. Hawke. I'm starving."

After breakfast, the two sat close together on the couch. Hawke draped his arm around her shoulder and lightly played with her hair as they talked.

"Michael should be here anytime now," he said. "He's bringing Dr. Morton to check out your shoulder. I had to promise to let them come or they would have never let you leave the hospital."

Caitlin sensed Hawke's concern. "I'm doing just fine," she said with a smile. "I'm tough. You know that."

Hawke turned to Caitlin and returned her smile. "Yeah, I know, "he replied. "Sometimes I still hate that we dragged you into all this with Airwolf in the first place."

"Are you kidding?" she responded. "Do you really think you dragged me into all this? I was the one who came to you. Do you have any idea how long it took to find you?"

"Yeah, well, I guess once you set your mind to something, you don't let it go, do you?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "Besides, how long do you think you and Dom could have kept me away from Airwolf? I knew you had her. I guess I wanted that excitement. You have no idea how excited I was the first time you took me up in her."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," he replied.

"Quit that smirking, Stringfellow Hawke," she said, trying hard not to laugh. "I know I wasn't at my best that day, but hey, I got better."

"Practice makes perfect," he said with a grin. "Let's practice some more of this." He leaned in and kissed her softly at first and then more passionately.

Hawke pulled away abruptly when he heard the sound of a helicopter landing on the dock. "Looks like our visitors are here," he said.

Hawke got up and opened the front door. He was surprised to find Doc coming up the walkway. "Doc, what brings you here? I thought you and Dom were getting in some fishing at your place?" asked Hawke.

Hawke didn't like the look he saw on Doc's face. "What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked as they entered the cabin together.

"I told Michael that I would come up and check out Caitlin while I was here. I wanted him to concentrate on Dom," he replied.

Caitlin stood up and walked over to the men. "Why, what happened to Dom?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," Doc replied. "Originally, he was going to fly up with me. He felt he needed to check on things at Santini Air so he said he'd fly up afterwards. He called me just before he left. He never made it."

Hawke felt himself getting anxious. "Did he go down? What happened?"

"I don't know Hawke," Doc replied. "It's like he and his helicopter have just vanished into thin air."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawke rushed to the phone to call Archangel. "Michael, what's going on with Dom?" he asked, almost yelling into the phone.

Hawke was trying not to panic. The man who was like a father to him was missing and he desperately needed to know what was happening.

"Calm down, Hawke," replied Michael. "I have all my resources on it. So far, there have been no reports of a distress call or a downed helicopter."

"Don't patronize me, Michael," replied Hawke. "I'd better not find out this had anything to do with our last mission. You promised me everyone would be safe."

"I kept my word on that," he replied. "There is no indication that this is even remotely connected with what happened in Mexico. Give us some time, we'll find him."

Hawke shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening," he said. "I'll have better luck in the Lady. I'm going to search every inch of land from Santini Air to Doc's place until I find him."

Hawke put down the phone and headed to the front door. Caitlin followed behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute, Hawke," she yelled. "You're not leaving without me."

String turned to look at her. "No," he said flatly. "Caitlin, you are in no shape to be going anywhere."

"Besides," he thought to himself. "I know you'll be safer if you stay right here."

Caitlin gave Hawke an incredulous look. She was not going to take no for an answer. "I can't believe you," she said. "You know very well that I can take care of myself. Besides, all we're doing is flying and searching. Doc can come with us if it'll make you feel any better."

She didn't want to argue with him. All she wanted was to be included. The past year had been so difficult for her. She thought her friends were gone and her whole world had changed. Caitlin loved Dom like a father too and she wanted to help find him.

Cait looked him sadly in the eyes, "Please," she nearly whispered. "Don't leave me out again."

He wanted to tell her she couldn't go but a slight fear that it might cause her to leave him crept into his thoughts. He didn't want to risk pushing her away. This relationship they seemed to be starting was too new, too fragile.

Hawke closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Fine," he replied. "But only if Doc checks you out and says that it is okay. Let me go and get Airwolf. I'll come back and pick you both up."

"Do you promise you'll come back?" she asked, not sure that she really believed him.

"I'll be back," replied. "I promise."

After Hawke left, Doc examined Caitlin's shoulder. "Looks like it's healing nicely," he said. "Does it still feel pretty stiff?"

"A little," she replied. She didn't want to admit that she was tired and didn't have much energy. She wanted so badly to go and help in the search for Dom. Cait wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her.

"To be honest, Cait, I really think you need to stay here and rest," said Doc. "But, if you promise that you'll take it easy, I won't say anything to Hawke."

"Thanks, Doc," she replied. "I won't overdo it. I promise. I just want to help."

The two walked out and sat on the steps of the cabin to wait for Hawke to return.

"What's changed?" Doc asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Caitlin replied.

Doc turned sideways on the steps to look at her. He could see it in her face. He couldn't help but smile. "You and Hawke, something's changed. Something's different," he replied. "I could see it the moment I walked in."

Caitlin was hesitant to reply. "Oh, I don't know," she finally said. "I guess you could say we are getting closer. I'm almost afraid to say too much more. I don't want to jinx it."

"It's pretty obvious that he cares a lot about you. You know, as mad as he was at Michael and me for bringing you back, he was just as happy to see you," Doc explained. "Don't you dare tell him I told you this, but, he was really nervous about talking to you when you woke up in the hospital."

Doc's comments caught Caitlin by surprise. "Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"He was afraid that you wouldn't forgive him," replied Doc. "It killed him to see you lying there like that. He wanted to protect you and he felt like he failed."

"It means a lot to me that he wants to protect me," replied Caitlin. "Sometimes he just overdoes it, ya know? He needs to trust me more."

"Then prove to him that he can trust you," replied Doc. "Do the right thing here."

Caitlin gave Doc a dejected look. "You mean, stay here, don't you?" Caitlin asked.

"Like I said before, I won't tell him a thing if that's what you want," he said. "But, it's up to you. If you stay here, he can concentrate on finding Dom and not have to worry about how you're feeling."

Caitlin stood up and headed to the door of the cabin. "Oh, alright," she said. "You're right. I don't want him worrying about me. Plus, I'm too tired to go anywhere. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Doc asked.

"No, Hawke needs you more than I do. He can't fly Airwolf and search for Dom at the same time," she replied. "I'll be alright. No use in you sitting around here while I sleep. But, please keep me updated on the search."

"Okay, I will. Get some rest," he replied.

Caitlin went back into the cabin and headed up to the loft for some sleep.

Doc met Hawke and Airwolf at the dock. String was surprised that Caitlin wasn't with him.

"Where's Cait," asked Hawke. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," replied Doc. "She decided it would be best for her to stay and get some rest."

"Really?" he replied. "That doesn't sound like Cait. She was so hell bent on going with us. Are you sure she's alright?"

"Look, don't worry. She's fine," said Doc. "Her shoulder's healing well. We just agreed it would be best for her not to go this time."

"How in the world did you get her to agree with that?" asked Hawke.

Doc laughed, "Well, it sure wasn't by telling her no. No offense, Hawke but that was the worst thing you could have said to her."

Hawke smiled at his friend. "Okay, point taken," he said. "I'll have to remember that next time. Now, let's go find Dom."


	3. Chapter 3

_I took a little detour with this story because it wasn't quite going where I originally planned. Thanks for all of the reviews. _

Chapter 3

Hawke was really quiet as they flew. They started their search from Santini Air and headed towards Doc's small town.

Hawke's mind drifted back to time he and Dom were searching for Caitlin. She had headed home for her sister's wedding and the plane mysteriously disappeared. He remembered how Dom told him not to get his hopes up but he was determined to find her. "I didn't give up that time," he thought. "I'm not giving up now."

The two used Airwolf's technology to record the areas they were searching. Hawke figured he could give a copy of everything to Archangel and make copies that he and Doc could look over. The area was vast. It was getting late and Hawke was growing tired.

Doc checked the time. "Are you doing okay Hawke?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I think we need to rethink this and concentrate on more of the remote areas. No one in the heavily populated areas reported seeing anyone go down."

Doc took a deep breath and decided he should choose his words carefully. "Hawke, there's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it," he finally said.

"What? What's going on, Doc?" replied Hawke.

"Look, I lied. I had no choice in the matter though," he said. "Some men showed up just before Dom. They took my friends and Dom and told me that I needed to keep you busy in Airwolf until midnight. If I did that, they would be let go. If not, they'd all be killed."

Hawke was furious. "Why the hell didn't you tell me all this before," he said. "We could have come up with a plan to make sure they were safe. How do you know they haven't killed them already?"

"I don't," he said. "I'm so sorry Hawke. I really don't."

String immediately contacted Michael and explained the current situation.

"Hawke, why would they want to keep you busy in Airwolf?" asked Michael.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Michael." Hawke replied. "There aren't that many people who know I have Airwolf. We're heading to check on Dom and the others. I pray they are alright."

As they turned toward Doc's hometown, Hawke couldn't hide his disappointment. "I wish you could've been upfront with me on this one. I wish you could have trusted me."

"I'm sorry. I really am. Those are my friends down there too," he replied. "I didn't know what they were capable of. They knew so much. I just couldn't take a chance."

The men landed and quickly found Dom and the others locked in the small local jail. They had been locked in and left there for several hours.

"It's about time you got here, String." Dom said. "I was actually getting a little claustrophobic in there and my back is killing me. Hawke hurried over to him and gave him a hug. Dom patted his friend on the back and smiled.

"Good to see you too," Hawke replied. "We would've gotten here sooner if Doc had been up front with me."

Dom's face turned serious. "Look String, he had no choice. I was there. These guys were pretty serious. They knew things that only Michael and his pals would know. You can't blame Doc for being cautious."

"Come on Dom," he replied. "This was just all too easy. Doc distracts me in Airwolf. They leave you all unharmed and we get to you right away. Why? What is this all this about? It makes no sense at all."

"Sorry, Kid. I wish I knew," replied Dom. "I'm just ready for that R&R and it doesn't look like it's coming anytime soon. Speaking of which, how's Caitlin?"

Hawke was lost in thought. The whole situation made him feel uneasy. There was more to this whole thing and he was afraid the bottom was about to fall out of it all.

"String? You okay?" Dom asked. "I was asking you about Caitlin."

Suddenly Hawke spoke up. "Doc, did they tell you to leave Caitlin back at the cabin?"

"No, not specifically," he replied.

"What do you mean, not specifically?" Hawke's concern was growing quickly.

Doc continued. "They said to make sure you were alone and that I didn't involve anyone else. Why, don't you think Cait is safe up at your place?"

Hawke sighed. "I don't know. Come on Dom, let's get back and check on Cait."

Doc followed behind the two men as they approached Airwolf. "Hawke, I'm really sorry. If there is anything I can do, let me know."

String wasn't in the mood for apologies. "You've done enough already," he replied. "We're lucky Dom and your friends are okay. Now I pray Caitlin is fine too."

The two men climbed into Airwolf and were on their way within a few minutes. String contacted Michael and updated him on the recent events. Afterwards he was very quiet as they headed back to the cabin.

"String," said Dom. "Don't you worry. As long as Cait's at the cabin, she'll be fine. You know that."

"I just have a really bad feeling about this Dom," he replied. "We've become pawns in a game and we don't know all the rules. I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think this game is over yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as the men set Airwolf down on the dock, Hawke jumped out and ran towards the cabin. He nearly leaped the steps all at once and quickly flung open the door of the cabin. The room was dark with only the light glow of the fireplace to illuminate it.

"Caitlin!" Hawke yelled. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest at the site before him.

She had been asleep on the couch. His yell startled her and she quickly jumped up. "Hawke, what's the matter?" she asked.

Instead of responding verbally, he quickly ran over to her and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. "Oh God, I thought they were coming for you," he said.

Caitlin was confused. "Hawke, what's going on? Did you find Dom? Where's Doc?" her questions continued.

String let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Before he could answer, a voice behind him responded.

"I'm just fine sweetheart," said Dom.

"Dom!" Caitlin yelled as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What happened to you?"

Dom smiled. It's a long and interesting story," he replied. "But, I think that I've missed an interesting story here as well."

Caitlin blushed. "We'll talk about that later," she said. "Right now, I want to know what's going on. Why is Hawke so worked up and what happened to you?"

"I'll let String tell it," he replied. "I'm starving and I need to fix something to eat."

Dom went into the kitchen and String sat with Caitlin on the couch after adding some wood to the fire. She snuggled up to him and could feel his heart beating fast when she put her head on his chest. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Why were you worried about me? I thought if I stayed here you wouldn't have to worry?"

Hawked sighed. "Yeah, I thought you'd be safe here. Maybe you are, but there are some strange things going on. Until we figure it out, I think its best that we stick together."

Caitlin looked up at Hawke and smiled. "I sure don't have a problem with that," she replied.

String filled Cait in on the events of the day including what had happened to Dom and Doc's deception.

"You know Doc would never do anything to hurt any of us on purpose," Caitlin said. "He's a good friend."

Dom brought sandwiches and coffee over to the couple and sat down in a chair beside the couch. "I made some for everyone," he said. "And I agree with you Cait. Doc only did what he had to."

"Fine," String gave in. "You're right. I get that he had no choice. It still doesn't make me feel any better not knowing what is going on here. What is this all about?"

Caitlin shifted and leaned over to pick up a sandwich. "These look great Dom," she said. "I'm starving."

Cait continued to eat while the men discussed the events further. After a few minutes she spoke up. "You know, this kind of reminds me a of an old low budget movie we had to watch back in college for my Movies as Art class."

"Oh yeah," Dom asked. "What was it about?"

"I don't remember the whole thing," she replied. "The two friends were pilots and one went missing but was quickly found. There was some reason behind it but I just can't recall what it was right now. Maybe we could get a copy of the movie and see if it relates."

"I guess it's worth a try," admitted Hawke. "Do you remember the name of it?"

"The Search," she replied. "I'm pretty sure it was called The Search."

Dom reached over and grabbed another sandwich from the plate. "Please tell me this movie had a happy ending," he said.

Caitlin frowned. "If I remember right, they all died at the end."

"Geez, some movie," replied Dom.

Hawke got up and reached for the phone. "I'll call Michael and see if he can get us a copy of it. Right now, it's the only lead we have."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I'm in the process of packing and moving. _

Chapter 5

The next morning, Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin were awakened by the sound of a helicopter. Dom was the first to get to the front door of the cabin and open it as Michael and Marella came up the steps.

"Why are you here so early?" Dom asked. "Even the chickens don't get up at this time of day."

"We have news about that movie you wanted us to check on," replied Michael. "It's important. Where are Hawke and Caitlin?"

"Right here," replied Hawke as he and Caitlin descended down the stairs of the loft. "What'd you find out Michael?"

Marella spoke up. "We didn't find a copy of the movie. It wasn't a very popular film because the plot was a bit cheesy. The only reason they show it in some college classes is that it won accolades for its cinematography. Beyond that, most people have never heard of it. However, I've seen it and remember most of the storyline."

"Do you see any similarities to what just happened with Dom?" Caitlin asked.

"Actually, I do," Marella replied. "In the movie, these two men have an experimental aircraft that someone high up in the government wants to get their hands on. They kidnap one of the men in order to send the other on a wild goose chase. Then, the man quickly and easily finds his friend."

Hawke sat down at the bar and Caitlin joined him. "Okay," he said. "That sounds like what happened with us. But, why do that?"

Marella continued, "Dom, were you wearing any kind of jacket when you were taken?"

"Yeah, I was," replied Dom.

"Did they take it from you initially and then give it back?" she continued to ask.

Dom became suddenly intrigued. "Yeah," he replied. "As a matter of fact, they did. They said they wanted to search it for any weapons."

"In the movie, they put a tracking device in the jacket of the man they had taken hostage. Once he was let go, they were able to track them to where the aircraft was hidden," said Marella.

Caitlin spoke up, "So, they're after Airwolf."

"Dom, where's your jacket?" asked Hawke. "We need to see if there's a tracking device."

"Why go through with such an elaborate scheme just to plant a bug on someone?" Caitlin asked. "That just doesn't make any sense."

Dom came out of the back room carrying his jacket. "Maybe they're a fan of the movie," he said. "Stranger things have happened."

Hawke and Marella quickly began to inspect the jacket. Marella ran her hand along the lining at the bottom end and found a small, hard object under the lining. "I need a pocket knife," she stated. "I think I've found it."

String handed her a small knife and she cut a small slit by the object. "Here it is," she said. "It's just as I suspected."

"It's not the type of bug that they can listen in on, is it?" Caitlin asked.

"No," replied Marella. "This is just a tracking device."

"Yeah, and it looks like Airwolf is the target," said Michael. "We need to keep this information just between the five of us."

"You think the firm is involved?" Caitlin asked.

"I have no doubt they are," said Hawke. "But, I do have a plan to flush out whoever is behind this whole thing."

Michael sighed, "Just tell me what you need, Hawke. We'll catch whoever is behind this."

"Right now, we need a few days off," he replied. "It's been a rough few months. They think they have the upper hand at this point. Why rush it?"

Marella sat the tracking device in a bowl on the counter before she and Archangel headed for the door. "Okay, "Michael replied. "Give me a call when you're ready to make a move."

A few hours later, String was sitting by the fire while Caitlin and Dom made lunch. "I'm so happy you told him that we needed some R&R," said Dom. "I don't think I've been this ready for a break in a long time."

Caitlin smiled. "My shoulder is doing a lot better but I can definitely go for few more days of rest."

After the trio finished lunch, Hawke and Dom went out and sat on the steps of the cabin while Caitlin went up to take a shower. It was the first time Dom had a chance to talk to String alone and he had a lot on his mind.

Caitlin couldn't find any extra towels and headed down to ask about them. She inadvertently overheard part of the conversation.

"String, now that we've got a minute without Caitlin," said Dom. "I really want to talk to you about what's going on here."

"What do you mean, Dom?" String asked. "Besides this mess with Airworf, everything is going fine here."

"I'm talking about you and Caitlin," replied Dom. "String, I know you care about her and you don't want her to go back to Florida. But, you know you can't force a relationship just to keep her here."

String became agitated. "Look, Dom. I know what I'm doing. Just leave this alone," he replied.

Caitlin didn't want to hear anymore. She quickly slipped back upstairs to the bathroom. "Is it true?" she thought. "Is he really just doing all this because he doesn't want me to leave? Does he even really care that deeply for me at all?" A tear ran down her cheek as she stepped into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, one more update while I have the chance._

Chapter 6

Caitlin thought a lot about the conversation she had overheard while she finished her shower. While she appreciated that Hawke wanted her to stay, she grew angry that he would try to force a relationship just so she wouldn't leave. "Is Dom right? If so, how could he do that?" she thought. "It's not fair to either of us."

As she walked down the stairs, toweling her hair, Dom called out to her from the front door. "Cait, String and I are going fishing. We'll be back in a couple of hours," he said.

"Okay, Dom. Have fun," she replied.

"Great," she thought. "This will give me time to make some phone calls. I think it's time I pulled myself together and continued where I left off before coming back here. I was doing great without Hawke before, and I can continue to go on without him now."

String and Dom paddled out to the middle of the lake and sat quietly while waiting for the fish to bite.

"I really do love her Dom," Hawke finally spoke after a long silence between them. "I'm not trying to force a relationship. I really want one," he said.

Dom grinned at his friend. "That's what I was hoping you'd say," he replied.

"Then why did you give me such a hard time earlier?" Hawke asked.

"Look String," he replied. "I know how hard this is for you. I know it scares you too. I just wanted to make sure you were ready for a real relationship."

Hawke smiled. "I am. But, we're going to take things slow," he said. "I don't want to do anything to mess this up. This isn't someone I just met, this is Caitlin. She's worth the time and effort."

Back at the cabin, Caitlin contacted her cousin and business partner Stacey. She filled her in on her situation with Hawke and let her know that she would be coming back to Florida sometime in the coming week. After speaking with Stacey, she made the arrangements for her departure.

Caitlin sighed. "This is for the best," she thought. "Now I just have to get through the next few days. What am I going to do? What am I going to say to him? Play it cool, Cait. You can't let him know how much this hurts."

A few hours later, the men returned to find Caitlin sitting by the fire, reading a book. She had tried to take her mind off of things and decided to enjoy the few days of rest she had left. Dom was excited when he came into the cabin. "We did great, Cait!" he said. "It's fish for dinner tonight. I caught the most so String has to clean them."

Caitlin smiled. "That's great Dom. Do I have to cook?" she asked.

"Nah, that's okay," he replied. "I'm taking care of that. You just relax and enjoy your book."

Caitlin nestled back down on the couch and continued to read her book. A little while later Hawke passed through on his way up to take a shower. "I need to get this fish smell off of me," he said. "I don't mind eating them, but I hate cleaning them."

Cait just smiled up at him and then went back to reading her book. Dom laughed and told him to hurry up because it wouldn't take that long to cook them up. Caitlin listened to their verbal bantering as she continued reading. She loved how they always picked on each other in good fun. "I'm going to miss that," she thought.

Everyone was quiet in thought as they ate dinner around the table. Caitlin was amazed at how good the food was and how much she ate. "You know, I feel like all we've done lately is eat," she said with a smile. "Dinner was delicious, Dom."

"Ah, it's an old family recipe," he replied. "Glad you liked it."

Hawke sighed, "Yeah, but our days of just eating and sleeping are numbered," he said. "Michael will be back in two days to work out the details to flush out this snake who is trying to get his hands on Airwolf."

"It hardly seems like a lot of details," replied Caitlin. "I mean, Dom flies out to some remote place and we wait it out in Airwolf to see who comes."

"Time and place, smarty pants," smirked Dom. "Time and place. You know we can't give out those details over the phone."

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "You really don't need me to go, do you?"

Her question came as a surprise to both men. Caitlin had always wanted to be a part of the action. She hated it when she was left out or ask to wait "in the wings" so to speak.

"Are you feeling okay Caitlin?" Dom asked.

Cait smiled. "I'm fine," she replied. "I guess it just doesn't seem all that exciting to me."

"Humph, you hear that String?" Dom asked. "It's just not that exciting," he continued in a mocking voice.

"I heard it," replied String. "I don't believe my ears. But, I heard it."

Caitlin laughed and got up and started clearing the table.

String continued, "How about taking a walk with me after we do the dishes?" he asked.

Hawke wanted to spend more time with her. He had spent more of his time the past day with Dom and he felt they needed some alone time. He also wanted to figure out why she suddenly wasn't interested in an Airwolf mission.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Hawke," Caitlin yawned. "I'm really sleepy right now. Michael's early morning arrival didn't allow me enough sleep last night. Can I have a rain check on that?"

Hawke tried to hide his disappointment and smiled at her. "Sure," he replied. "Get some rest."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all those who commented! Yes, the road to love for String and Cait doesn't come easy. I always thought that if the writers of the show ever put them together, it would take awhile for them to really find love with each other._

Chapter 7

Throughout the next day, Hawke sensed that Caitlin was distancing herself from him. Every time he tried to get close to her, she had some excuse or busied herself elsewhere. That evening, she was once again too tired to go for a walk with him. So, he asked Dom to join him instead.

"I think I'm losing her, Dom and I don't know why," said Hawke. "Things were going great until the other day. What changed?"

Dom sighed. "I don't know, kid. I noticed it too," he replied. "She is acting like everything is okay but something's wrong. I knew that the moment she didn't want to go with us to protect Airwolf."

"That concerns me too," said Hawke. "It just isn't like her."

The two stopped walking when they got to the edge of the lake. Hawke looked up at the moon and then down at the reflection it made on the water. "I thought it would be romantic to walk her down here tonight," he said. "Tomorrow we go and take care of this person trying to steal Airwolf and then she's getting all of my attention."

"That a boy," replied Dom. "You do whatever it takes to keep her here. If you really love her, then make her see it."

"I just hope it's not too late," String replied.

The next morning, Michael arrived with Marella. Hawke greeted them at the door and let them into the cabin. "So, what's the plan Michael?" String asked. "Where do you want us to go?"

"Well, I've informed the Firm that I need you to help the military with some surveillance work. That should tip off whoever is behind this," said Michael. "They'll know you are moving Airwolf."

Caitlin spoke up, "What I don't get is how they know he's even going to wear that jacket?" she asked.

"My guess is that they're patient," replied Hawke. "They are willing to wait until they can track that jacket to some remote area."

"They're not going to have to wait," said Michael. "Dominic, are you ready to fly out of here?"

Dom smiled. "You bet, just give me the coordinates." he replied. "I'm not sure how I feel about being a sitting duck, but I know String will have my back."

"You two be careful," said Caitlin.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" asked Hawke. "I might need your help."

String could see the sadness in her eyes. He tried not to notice. She looked up at him and smiled. "No, I think it would be best that I stayed here this time," she replied.

"Then I guess it's just me and you, Michael." Hawke said.

"I'm in," replied Archangel.

As the group left, Caitlin walked over and sat on the porch of the cabin. She was tired both mentally and physically. She hated the idea of leaving them. She had missed them so much when she thought she'd lost them. As much as her heart wanted her to stay and be with him when he returned, her mind was made up. She had to leave and move on with her life.

Before she left, she placed a letter on the fireplace mantel. She couldn't say goodbye to his face, but she couldn't leave it unsaid. "Hopefully, he'll understand," she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so even though I'm in the process of packing and moving, this story is becomming a distraction during my breaks! I can't stand leaving it unfinished for long. I'll keep posting as long as time allows or until I have a break in Internet access. :o)_

Chapter 8

Caitlin walked out onto the porch carrying her suitcase and watched as the helicopter descended on the dock. She walked toward it as her friend Doc jumped out and headed to her.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Doc," she said. "I didn't know who else to call."

Doc walked up to her and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "You look much better."

"Oh, physically fine," she replied. "I'm mentally exhausted. I think maybe getting back to Florida will help me get back on track with my life."

Doc looked at Caitlin and then at the cabin. He put his arm around her shoulder and gently moved her towards it. "Caitlin, let's go inside and talk," he said. "It's a little chilly out here."

She looked confused. "Doc, I thought we were leaving? I promised Stacey I'd be back by tomorrow. Things have gotten hectic there and she needs my help."

Caitlin placed her suitcase by the door as the two walked inside and sat up by the bar. "Doc, are you going to answer me? Why aren't we leaving now?" Caitlin asked.

Doc turned and looked at her face. "Cait, I'm sorry," he said. "But I have betrayed String way too many times lately and I just can't do that now."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "All you're doing is helping me get home."

He put his hand on her shoulder and continued. "I called him and told him you were leaving."

Caitlin became furious and stood up from the bar. "You had no right to do that Doc. I trusted you," she replied.

Her mind was racing. Hawke knew she was leaving. "Why didn't he just say something?" she thought. She walked over to the front door and let her anger out by kicking it. "Ugh," she yelled. "That man is so hard to understand."

Quickly she turned and went back over to the bar and stood in front of Doc. "So, he just wants you to keep me here?" She asked. "You can't keep me here if I want to leave. I'll find someone else to come and get me."

Doc stood up and this time put his hands on both of her shoulders. "Caitlin, listen to me," he replied. "Please calm down. I know you're upset and you have every right to be, but I'm your friend and I want what's best for you too."

Caitlin looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "Look, I feel guilty for bringing you back from Florida in the first place. But, I can't let you leave like this. You and String belong together. You know it, I know it," he continued. "Oh hell, everyone knows it."

She quickly turned away from Doc to keep him from seeing the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry. Quietly, she replied. "I overheard Dom telling him that he couldn't force a relationship with me just to get me to stay."

Doc gently took her arm and turned her back toward him. He could see the tears streaming down her face. "Then maybe you didn't' hear the whole conversation," he said. "All I know is that when I talked to him on the phone, he was desperate for me to come and keep you here until he returned."

Caitlin wiped the tears from her face. "I don't know what to do," she said.

"Stay," replied Doc. "Stay here and talk to him. Running away isn't going to solve anything and it will just make you both miserable. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

"But I don't know if it's meant to be," said Caitlin. "I've wanted this so long that I've convinced myself that it will never happen. All that time, I sat back and watched him with other women and wondered why he never noticed me. I told myself we weren't meant to be. Then, he suddenly changed. It didn't make sense to me. So, when I overheard Dom's comment it made more sense. He just didn't want me to leave and he didn't know how to get me to stay any other way."

When she was finished, Doc took her by the arm and lead he over to the couch where the two sat down on each end, facing one another.

"Cait," Doc said. "Since I've known the two of you, I've spent a lot of time camping out with String. He talks about you all the time. He never mentions anyone else. You're really special to him. I don't know what to tell you about the past, but right now, I guarantee his mind is on you instead of Airwolf or anything else."

After a few moments of silence between them, Caitlin finally spoke up. "You're right. I was running away," she said. "It was okay in my mind to say it could never be, but to hear it from him might just be more than I can take."

Inside Airwolf Michael and Hawke sat patiently waiting and watching Dom to see who would show up. Hawke was deep in thought. "Please Doc," he said to himself. "Please keep her there until I get back."

Finally Archangel spoke up, "You thinking about Cait?" he asked.

Hawke let out a sigh, "Yeah," he replied. "I'm praying she's still there when we get back."

Michael decided not to hold back on his comments. "Honestly Hawke," he said. "I'm surprised she didn't leave long ago."

"Why?" he asked. "I made her part of my family. She's always seemed to fit in with Dom and me."

"But, sometimes that's not enough," replied Michael. "It's easy to see how much she cares about you. Ironically, I see the same thing when you look at her."

Michael paused a moment before continuing, "Be honest with me Hawke, when did you know you were in love with her?"

String smiled and turned to look at his friend. "I'm not really sure," he replied. "I do know it hit me when we were in Horn's compound. She risked everything to get me out and I could see she had been crying. I wanted so badly to take her in my arms right there but it wasn't the right time so I held back."

"Don't you think it's about time you quit holding back?" asked Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so I'm more of a character writer than an action writer. But, it's not Airwolf without some action so I had to include what I could. This is a short chapter. I'll be posting the final chapter shortly. _

Chapter 9

Caitlin sat on the porch of the cabin. Doc sat down beside her. Waiting for news about her friends was making her nervous. "Doc, there's something about this whole thing that is bugging me. I can't help but think that Marella and I both have forgotten something about this movie. It's been so long ago and I wasn't all that interested in it back then, but I do recall the whole thing ended badly."

"Try and replay what you do remember in your mind," Doc replied. "Maybe something new will come up."

Cait sat for a long time trying to replay the movie in her head. "Oh my gosh," she said. "I remember. We need to contact Hawke!"

"I'll call Marella," replied Doc. "She can get a message to Michael."

Meanwhile, inside Airwolf, Michael and Hawke were watching the field that Dom had sat down his helicopter in. It was large crop field with a long line of trees on both sides. "I hate the idea of Dom being a sitting duck," said Hawke. "This whole thing seems so bizarre."

"Bizarre or not," replied Archangel. "Someone is out to get Airwolf and we need to stop them."

"Still no idea who the movie buff is in the Firm, huh?" asked Hawke.

"No, but I assure you, I'll find out," replied Michael. Before he could continue, a message came in for the men. "What the…" said Michael. "Hawke, we need to get Dom and get out of here."

"Why?" String asked. "What's going on?"

"Marella just informed me that in the movie that she and Cait recall the so called experimental aircraft was taken by way of a more highly powerful craft," said Michael.

"Has the Firm been working on something more powerful than Airwolf?" asked Hawke.

Michael sighed, "Not that I know of," he said. "But, I don't put anything past them. Someone wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if they didn't think they had a chance to get their hands on her."

String radioed his friend. "Dom, get out of there, take cover," he yelled.

Dom did as instructed. As soon as he got out of his helicopter and ran to a group of trees on one side of the open field, two sleek helicopters showed up overhead. Quickly and without warning, they shot and destroyed his aircraft.

"It looks like we have our work cut out for us Michael," said Hawke. "They're fully loaded and they look like an upgraded model of Airwolf."

Archangel smiled. "I'm not worried," he replied. "I'm with the best damn pilot there is. I don't care what they have."

String laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I sure hope you're right."

The battle between Airwolf and the other two helicopters seemed like an eternity to String as well as Dom who was hiding beneath the trees and watching. Airwolf took a few small hits that would need repairing later but Hawke was able to out maneuver the other two pilots and quickly shoot them down.

Afterwards, Hawke landed Airwolf in the field and picked up Dom. "You okay, Dom?" He asked.

"I'm great," he replied. "Damn good flying. I don't think they knew what hit them."

"I just wish I knew who they were," said String.

Michael spoke up. "Don't worry about that. There is no way that the Firm won't tell me what is going on now. It's obvious they're behind this."

"You do that, Michael," said String. "Right now, this Lady needs to be put to bed and I have my own special girl to go see."

"Oh, and Michael," said Dom. "The firm owes me a new helicopter."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Caitlin lay on a large blanket by the lake. She stared up at the moon and stars above her. She knew she had to stay. She had to give him a chance to explain his feelings. She couldn't deny that she loved him but her own stubbornness and pride had kept her from telling him.

String walked out to the lake and quietly sat down beside her. He moved a little closer and lay down just as she had. A few minutes went by before he spoke. "Thanks for staying," he said.

She rolled to her side and looked at him. He was on his back and looking straight up at the sky. "Well, you didn't exactly give me much choice," she replied. "Doc wasn't about to let me leave."

Hawke smiled and turned towards her. "He owed me that much," he said. "Besides, I don't think in your heart you really wanted to leave."

In an attempt to change the subject Caitlin decided to ask about Airwolf. "I heard you shot down two helicopters more powerful than Airwolf," she said.

String laughed. "Well, that's debatable," he said. "They didn't seem to be any match against the Lady. She did take a few hits though. Dom and I'll have to do some repairs."

"Any idea yet on who they were?" she asked.

"Michael said that some bigwig named Billings has taken the fall for it all. He's apparently a big movie buff. Archangel is sure he had something to do with it but he doesn't think this guy has the brains to be the mastermind behind it. I doubt we'll ever know the real truth."

"Speaking of the truth," Cait took a deep breath and decided to tell him what she overheard. "Hawke, I wasn't intentionally eves dropping but I overheard Dom telling you not to start something with me just to keep me here."

"I know," he replied. "Doc told me. I'm sorry that I didn't give him the answer right then and there. I was so mad at him for prying. If I had, you'd have known that's not how I felt."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I think maybe I did, deep down. I was just scared," she said. "Sometimes when you want something so bad and it suddenly happens it doesn't always seem real."

"Cait, I haven't been known for being the best at communicating," he replied. "I thought when I kissed you I had made it pretty clear how I felt. Obviously, I need to be clearer."

"Okay, maybe you do," said Caitlin. "I guess I need to be more open about telling you what's on my mind."

Hawke leaned over and kissed her before continuing. "I do love you Caitlin," he said. "That's what you wanted me to say that first night in the cabin, isn't it?"

Caitlin smiled and pulled Hawke back to her for another kiss. "Yes, I've wanted you to say that for a really long time."

"So?" he replied.

Caitlin laughed "What?" she asked. "Oh, of course I love you too! I kinda thought that was pretty obvious."

"Not to me," he said. "It might have been easier if it had been. But, since I didn't convince you before, I think I know a way that I can now.

Hawke reached over and unbuttoned Cait's shirt. She grabbed is hand before he was done. "Hawke, what if Dom or Doc came out here?" she asked.

Hawke grinned. "I told them that they had better stay far away from out here tonight," he replied as he pulled her towards him and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before.

String whispered in her ear. "Have you ever made love outside under the stars before?"

Caitlin smiled. "No, I can't say that I have," she replied.

"Good," he said. "I like the idea of being your first at something."

The End


End file.
